I. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of vacuum and pressure seals and the like;
The invention is more particularly directed to a unique vacuum and pressure chamber seal and method, wherein a flexible seal member seals between two rigid members; and
The invention is even more particularly directed to an unusual tapering flexible seal member which becomes increasingly vacuum and pressure resistant as the vacuum or pressure increases.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of vacuum seals used under all types of vacuum conditions where a vacuum must be maintained in a chamber, conduit, or the like. Like wise there are pressure chambers where a tight seal is critical.
The present invention utilizes a new theory, wherein the force of the vacuum or pressure attempting to escape is utilized to increase the resistance to the escape of the vacuum or pressure.
So far as I have been able to research this appears to be a totally unique approach to this old problem. In that respect, there is really no prior art.